1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel hydrocarbylammonium trithiocyanurate produced by combining 2 to 3 moles of a C.sub.8 to C.sub.24 hydrocarbylamine with trithiocyanuric acid. These compounds can be described as the di-and trihydrocarbylamine salts of trithiocyanuric acid.
The di- and trihydrocarbylammonium trithiocyanurates are represented by the following formula: ##EQU1## in which R represents hydrogen or a hydrocarbyl radical having from 6 24 carbon atoms at least one R being a hydrocarbyl radical and n has a value from 0 to 1.
This invention also relates to a novel lubricating oil composition containing the above-described hydrocarbylammonium trithiocyanurate.